Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City
Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City is the eighty-first episode of the Bleach anime. The Bitto attack Karakura Town, allowing the Bounts to grow stronger. In Soul Society, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya briefs others on their mission. Summary In Karakura Town, people are being attacked by flying Bount Dolls. The Dolls, sucking their victims dry, turn them into dust. Members of the Onmitsukidō, attacking these Dolls, are ineffective against their flying enemies. At school, Ichigo Kurosaki and company have heard lots of people are missing. Ririn's sensors still have not picked up anything, and Kisuke Urahara is now building an even more powerful sensor. Meanwhile, Jin Kariya has gathered the Bounts in a cave filled with crystals which mask their spiritual power. The new Dolls, which have this ingredient in them, absorb living Human souls and turn them into a pure and concentrated form. With it, Kariya promises they will increase their power by dozens of times, demonstrating this by drinking a vial of the glowing orange liquid, which powers him up considerably. When Mabashi objects, using Sawatari, who aged due to absorbing too many living souls, as an example, Kariya, responding by beating him up and throwing him around the room, makes it clear to the others he is the law of the Bount. In Soul Society, Hitsugaya, briefing Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa about the new Bount situation, wants the four of them to go into the Real World to handle the threat. At Urahara's shop, Captain Suì-Fēng shows up with a message from Yoruichi Shihōin about staying in Soul Society and doing more investigating. After she leaves, Urahara calls for Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari. Running through the hallway, Ururu, finding Uryū Ishida staring out the window, cannot help but feel worried for him. When Uryū, getting dressed, prepares to leave, Urahara catches him and the two have a conversation about him regaining his powers. Uryū thinks if he had them, Yoshino Sōma might not have died, but for now, he is just going out to find the truth. Back in the Bount cave, all of the Bounts experience the new powers the drink gives them. Kariya forces some down Mabashi's throat. Elsewhere in the city, Ichigo and company have split up to patrol for Bounts. Lieutenant Renji Abarai, coming across Kon looking for Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki, hears a boy's cry and, seeing several of the Dolls nearby, starts fighting them. Everyone else, feeling his spiritual power, rushes over. As Renji cuts apart the first few, a huge wave of them shows up on the horizon, which he confidently prepares to fight as well. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Rangiku, preparing to go to the World of the Living by shopping for cosmetics, complains her captain is nosy and is always hurrying her right as Hitsugaya, appearing behind her, yells at her to go. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used None. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes